Invaderpuff Girls
by HamhaPHKFan
Summary: The humans are begining to realize Zim isn't "Normal".  Lil' Arturo has gone missing, then suddenly appeared again, though "Lil' Arturo" may be more lost than anyone had originally believed.


"B-but Mastah! My piggy doesn't wanna leave! T-the Taco Man needs me!"

The corner of GIR's mouth quivered with sorrow, his blue, puppy-dog eyes were about to burst into tears once again, and his silver, metal body was rusted from crying as he tried to convince his alien master, for around the one-hundredth time, to change his mind about moving. The fit-inducing robot clutched a small, pink, rubber pig to his cold, hard chest, almost causing it's eyes to explode into pieces, as he continued pestering his master with tears and pleas that made no difference to his masters plans.

GIR stood in a large dark room filled with technology far too advanced for his knowledge. A huge computer hung on the wall, many large metal tubes flowed abundently through-out. This was the aliens base, but GIR didn't care about any of that at the moment.

"...Pwease Mastah..." GIR whimpered, causing the alien to drop everything and hiss. He took a few steps closer to his idiotic robot minion, trying oh so desperately not to rip his own slaves head off.

"...GIR... I told you... We are leaving! I told you _why_ we were leaving, I told you _when_ we were leaving, and _ZIM TOLD YOU TO ACCEPT WE WERE LEAVING_!" He screeched, far beyond annoyed. His red eyes glowed with anger. He clasped his hands together, each encased in long black gloves the ended just under his elbows, leading to a light pink shirt that appeared to be just a bit too long for him. He wore black pants and boots that matched his gloves. His green skin shone softly in the moonlight. If you looked at him, you would say he was about as tall as an eleven year old child.

It was 2:42 AM already, and they were getting no where! The alien slapped himself in the face, enraged.

_'The humans are going to awaken soon! We have to hurry!' _He thought, irritated.

The alien tensed for a second, then smoothed down his antennae in an attempt to calm himself down.

_'Easy Zim...' _He thought to himself, _ 'You're an Irken Invader, and tearing that robot into scrap metal is not how you're going to take over this filthy dirt-ball of a planet...' _

Zim looked over GIR, who was still a little teary-eyed, but had finally stopped whining to his master about moving away. GIR was now squeezing a small, brown, rubber moose, completely forgetting about his pig.

Zim let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and sighed. He had to explain to GIR just _why_ they were leaving this part of the Earth... _Again..._

"Okay, GIR... Listen_ closely _this time, " Zim started. GIR's eyes went dark red, immediately going into duty mode. He dropped his moose plush and saluted. Zim smirked slightly, then continued.

"GIR, over the past few-" The about-to-throw-a-temper-tantrum alien clenched his teeth, about to scream in frustration, and spun around to find out where that beeping sound was coming from. Once a few seconds past, two other aliens appeared on the computer. They looked just like Zim, accept considerably taller. One of them had purple eyes, while the other had red. Zim's face immediately brightened when he saw who was on the screen.

"My Tallest! It is a pleasure seeing you!" Zim bowed to his armada's leaders, Almighty Tallest Purple, and Almighty Tallest Red, who were sipping sodas quietly. Their faces were both covered with irritation as they saw who had been trying to contact them for the past six hours.

"...Oh, hello... Zim." Red said, obviously agitated. Zim didn't notice their displeasure in his presence, and continued the conversation.

"My Tallest, I've been trying to report to you about the new area I will take over!" Zim declared with pride in his voice, the pride that made you think he just accomplished something amazing, like the cure for the common cold.

"Is that all?" Purple groaned. Zim shook his head, still cheerful.

"Not yet." He smiled. Now it was both of the Tallests who groaned.

"... Now, you see, GIR and I had blended into society for a good amount of time... Around one Earth year..." Zim stated, explaining his plans to the peeved Tallest.

"...But, now that it has been_ three _Earth years, the humans are starting to get suspicious. It seems that humans get _taller every year_, unlike us Irken's. The humans are beginning to realize I'm not an average human..." Zim shuddered, remembering all the times his Skool-Mates called him shorty, dumping water on his head, pushing him down...

_'People are even starting to believe that Dib-stink...' _Zim forced those thoughts out of his head and continued showing his leaders the information.

"... So now that they realize I'm not human, I will have to set up base somewhere else on Earth. Once I do, I'll surely take over this pathetic planet!" Zim began to laugh hysterically, but quickly regained his composure, remembering his leaders were still there.

"So, My Tallest, what do you think?" Zim turned around to hear their response, only to see them staring off into space. Zim's eyes darted to a clock.

'...3:27 AM...' He pondered. The little Irken began calling out to his leaders, trying to get their attention.

"...My Tallest? My Taaaalest? My Tallest! My TALLEST! MAH TAAALEST!" He repeated, until Red snapped back into reality, rather shocked at first. He accidentally nudged Purple a little who, with a small squeal, spilt soda all over himself.

"W-what...?" Red stuttered a moment before remembering what was happening. He frowned slightly at the sight of Zim, then stayed silent.

"What do you think of my_ ingenious _plan, My Tallest?" Zim questioned. The Tallest briefly looked at each other, then back at Zim.

"Uh... It was... Unique..." Purple started, confused. Zim grinned.

"I knew you would think that." He smirked. Neither of his leaders said anything else.

"Unfortunately, I have to head to my new base! The humans might wake up soon, and I don't want to take any chances of the_ Dib-creature _catching me leaving." Zim said, and his leaders were more that happy to end the transmission with the defective.

"GIR! Get into the Voot-Cruiser!" Zim called out, slightly annoyed. It was almost 4:00 AM, and he didn't want to waste any more time where he was. At the moment, he was sitting in an Irken Cruiser. After checking numerous times that the gas tank was full and GIR hadn't messed with anything, he packed everything and was ready to go. His robot companion, however, was getting them no where. After a while Zim resorted to getting out of his ship and catching GIR himself. Just before Zim grabbed the hyper little robot, GIR ran over to the purple ship and jumped inside, giggling away. Zim stared for a minute, but decided it'd be best not to question the robot's behaviour. The alien crawled inside the Cruiser, tripped, and fell on his face. He abruptly stood up, brushed himself off, and acted like nothing happened, much to GIR's amusement.

Zim started the Voot's engine, wincing at it's loud roar, and ran the controls through his head. He hadn't rode this thing in a while, and he hoped he could remember how to drive it _without crashing_. After a hesitant breath, he inputted some Irken coordinates and clutched the seat cushion as they blasted off into the sky.

The small Irken panicked at first, but once he realized he was still in one piece, he calmed down. Zim looked out the Voot-Cruisers window, then settled back into the cushions. He smirked, then began laughing hysterically. All of Earth was going to be under his control one day... He just needed... A little more time.


End file.
